This invention relates to torsion fields, an in particular to a device for providing protection from torsion fields for users of electronic equipment.
Torsion fields are generated by the classical spin, or by the spin angular momentum density (on a macroscopic level) of any object. The spinning of an object sets up polarization in two spatial cones, corresponding to a left torsion field and a right torsion field. At an atomic level, nuclear spin as well as full atomic movements may be the source of torsion fields. This means that all objects in nature, live or dead, generate their own torsion field.
Unlike electromagnetic and gravitation fields that have central symmetry, torsion fields have axial symmetry. Torsion fields are also different from electromagnetic fields in that torsion fields having an opposite spin repel each other. Torsion fields may also propagate through physical media without interacting with the media. Thus, torsion fields may not be shielded by most materials. However, a propagating torsion field alters the spin state of the media it propagates through.
Since all substances have their own stereochemistry which determines not only the location of atoms in molecules, but also determines their mutual spin orientation, then the superposition of the torsion fields generated by the atomic and nuclear spins of each molecule determines the intensity of the torsion field in the space surrounding each molecule. The superposition of all these torsion fields determines the intensity and spatial configuration of the characteristic torsion field for that substance. Thus, each physical object, whether living or non-living, possesses its own characteristic torsion field.
Torsion fields may also be generated by other methods in addition to the classical spin of particles. A wide spectrum of geometric forms of substances and objects are a natural source of torsion fields. Objects with a certain surface geometry will simultaneously generate left and right torsion fields of a certain configuration depending on the geometry of the object. Examples include, pyramids, cones, tridents, cylinders, and flat triangles.
Torsion fields are also generated by electromagnetic fields. Since charge polarization simultaneously results in a loss of equilibrium in charge and spin, an electrostatic field is also followed by a torsion field. Thus, sources of electromagnetic and electrostatic fields are always sources of torsion fields.
As electromagnetic fields are accompanied by torsion fields, most electronic devices, such as mobile phones, computer monitors and televisions are sources of torsion fields. Mobile phones, as most other electronic devices generate a left torsion field and a right torsion field.
The property of spin of the molecules in each object is subject to influence by external torsion fields. Thus, the structure of the torsion field of each physical object can be altered by the influence of an external torsion field. The influence of an external torsion field would result in a new configuration of the torsion field in the object. This new torsion field would be fixed as a metastable state and will remain intact even after the source of the external torsion field is removed.
Experiments have shown that exposure to left torsion fields may have a negative effect on the human body, while right torsion fields may actually have a positive effect. The negative effects of left torsion fields may include a decline in the response of the immune system and a susceptibility to disease.
The present invention relates to a device for generating a torsion. The device includes a salt solution, a torsion field generator, and a magnetic element. The first chamber and the torsion field generator being disposed such that a portion of the right torsion field propagates through the salt solution.
In one embodiment, the first chamber may be in the shape of a sphere. The magnetic element may also be a sphere and disposed within the first chamber. The salt solution may be disposed between the first chamber and the magnetic element or alternatively, within the magnetic element.
The magnetic element may be operably associated with the torsion field generator so that the magnetic element rotates in response to a change in magnetic polarity. The magnetic element orients the torsion field generator in a predetermined association with respect to the earth""s magnetic field. The magnetic element may align the torsion field generator with the earth""s magnetic field. In one embodiment, the torsion field generator may be aligned so that the torsion field generator is on the south side of the first chamber and produces a torsion field that propagates towards the north pole.
The torsion field generator may be in the shape of a trident. The torsion field generator inherently produces the right torsion field. The torsion field generator may also inherently produces a left torsion field.
The salt solution may include a rare earth metal salt. In one embodiment, the salt solution may include approximately 5% Cerium, 5% Lutetium, and 5% Erbium by composition.
The present invention may further include a second chamber in proximity to the first chamber. A carbon solution may be disposed in the second chamber. In one embodiment, the carbon solution has approximately 10-12% Carbon by composition. The carbon solution may inherently reduce proximate electromagnetic fields, which may also inherently decrease proximate torsion fields.
In accordance with another aspect of this invention a method of significantly decreasing the presence of left torsion fields about an electronic device comprises orienting a torsion field generator in a predetermined association with respect to the magnetic field of the earth; generating a torsion field; and propagating the torsion field through a salt solution. The method may further include generating a first right torsion field; attracting a second right torsion field from the electronic device; generating a first left torsion field; and attracting a second left torsion field from the electronic device.